The Hunger Games Peeta's POV
by JessieGirl44
Summary: Hi everyone: this is the hunger games written in Peeta's point of view. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. Please review, I love to get feedback from you guys : THANKS3
1. Chapter 1:The Reaping

** Hey everyone, so this is my version of the Hunger Games in Peeta's POV. I hope you guys like it. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback:] **

Chapter 1

I toss and turn in my small bed, attempting to sleep. Frustrated by the lack of progress, I get up and feel my way through my pitch black room, to sit down on my small dresser. I draw the curtains back and open the window. Moonlight pours into my bedroom, allowing me to see the outline of my very few possessions. Tomorrow is the day of the Reaping. My stomach churns at the thought. Who will get picked? Will it be someone I know? Probably, I know everyone in District 12. Will it be me? I really don't think so. I mean, it's defiantly a possibility, but my name is only in there six times, out of thousands of others. No, I'm really worried someone I know well will get picked, and I'll be forced to watch them die a gruesome death they really don't deserve at all.

This whole thing sickens me, to tell you the truth. The Hunger Games is supposed to be a punishment to the districts, because of the revolt against the Capitol, so many years ago. There used to be 13 Districts, but they destroyed District 13, to set an example to the rest of us, I guess. Well, it worked, because every year, each District sends a boy tribute and a girl tribute to fight to their death as entertainment to the Capitol. The first time you're entered into the games is when you turn 12. Then your name is written on a single sheet of paper, and put into a huge glass ball filled with thousands of others. Then each year after that, it's added once more, unless you get "assistance" from the Capitol, like a Tesserae. I've never gotten one, but many people in the Seam live off of them.

My family is pretty fortunate, we live in the good part of District 12 my Dad owns a bakery. We live in a two story house, and my family makes enough money to survive. But that's it, survive. Then again, that's a lot better than most people in the Seam. I very rarely go into the Seam, I've even been into a house there. More like a shack, actually. Half of the people are starving, and most have an eight hour job down in the mines to support their families. That's where me and my older brother Kenny are headed, anyway. My oldest brother, Braydon, will take over the family bakery when our Dad dies.

I breathe in the cool air as I look out at the poor and starving District 12. I can't help but find it beautiful. The way the moon and stars light up the dark streets, and the yellow glow that comes from the lights in my neighbors' houses. Pretty beautiful if you ask me. I crawl back into my bed and bury my head in my pillow, knowing that I really do need to get some sleep. After all, the Reaping doesn't actually start until 2pm. And I need to look my best in case I'm picked as a tribute. No, bags under my eyes just won't do for the glamorous people of the Capitol. And on that happy thought I close my eyes and drift into oblivion.

And what seems like five minutes later I'm awoken in fear. A smell I rarely smell, and a smell that gets my adrenaline pumping fills my nose. The first thought that runs through my groggy mind is _Oh my God the house is on fire! _But that isn't true. No, the reality is much, _much _worse.

Someone has burnt bread.

Burning bread probably seems like it would be common in a bakery, but we are extremely careful to avoid it. Burning bread is equivalent to a severe beating from my mother, and your dinner is taken away for an unreasonably long amount of time. I get dressed and quietly go downstairs to see who the victim is. When I reach the end of the stairs I grab my apron hanging on its peg and cross the dining room, through the kitchen door and step into the bakery. It's my father. He's cursing and juggling a black lump with bare hands. As soon as he sees me he tosses it to me. "Feed it to the pig."

I do as I'm told, because today is the Reaping and that's always when we're busiest, what with everyone preparing for their feasts. It's a tradition to celebrate afterwards, we all see it as a victory not to be picked, but it seems wrong. Because two families will go home heartbroken. I go out back and trudge toward the pig pen. As I rip pieces off and throw it onto the muddy floor, I stare at it. The tree. As I watch it sway in the breeze I remember the day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I stand in the front of the Bakery with my brother Kenny, as we set out some cakes in the display window. Soon we hear our Mother, yet again, screaming her head off about something we did. Kenny looks at me and I roll my eyes. I set down one of the cakes and walk into the back of the kitchen, when I see her with her head out the back door, yelling at someone in the pouring rain. That was a weird sight, because my mother is always so careful to keep her composure in public, for the sake of her reputation. I stand behind her and peer out the door to see who she's yelling at. That's when I see her. Katniss Everdeen. Her grey eyes wide, staring at my mother as she grips our trash can lid. Her drenched hair was plastered against her hollow cheeks and pale skin. She carefully put our lid back on and backed away as my mother threatened to call the Peacekeepers. That's when her eyes locked onto mine, making my head fog up. My mother turns her back to the door and yells at me to get back to work, but I stay and watch the girl as she slumps against an fat old tree, shivering in the rain. I panic, turning around. She looked really skinny, like she should be two grades under me, when in fact we were in the same grade. When my mother left the room looking for Braydon, I ran over and open the stove door. I hadn't been taught how to bake bread yet, but I knew how to burn it. I grab the metal poker and push the two loaves of golden brown bread halfway off the metal shelf and into the open flame. That's when my Mother and Braydon walk in._

_ "What are you doing?" My Mother shrieks as she grabs the poker from me. "You stupid idiot!" Braydon stands in the corner his hands over his ears. We both know what will happen next. _

_ My Mother tries to save the bread loaves, but it's too late. She shakes them furiously in my face. "Look what you have done!" She slaps me with the burnt end, still extremely hot, leaving my cheek sizzling. I scream in pain and cover the rest of my face but her rage is over for now. She grabs my hand and shoves the bread in it as she pushes me towards the door. I'm running towards the pin, getting drenched, but my face feels better when the rain hits the burn . She screams behind me, "Feed it to the pig you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread!" I begin to tear off the blackest parts and throw them to the pig when I hear the door close. Careful not to make eye contact with Katniss, I look back at the bakery, making sure no one was watching, and focus on the pig as I throw one of the loaves towards her. Then the other. I Run back towards the bakery and close the door loudly, then open it to a small crack as I watch her stunned face. She looks at the bakery door again, and I get nervous because I think she can see me spying on her, but then she scoops up the bread and stuffs it down her shirt._

_ The next day I bump shoulders with her in the hallway of the school but pretend not to notice because I was a chicken. My eye had swelled shut and my face was red on that side, but I just tell my friends I fell onto the stove and burned my face up. They don't ask questions, because my brothers and I always make up stories for our bruises and black eyes. Later that day, when my friends and I were in the schoolyard, I saw her in the field. I ignored them as they tried to get my attention and stared at her, when she finally looked up, she looked right into my eyes. Embarrassed, I look away and then look back a couple seconds later, to see her bent down, picking a dandelion. _

I smile a little and give the pig the last chunk. I walk back into the bakery, and my Dad is already kneading more dough. I head towards the cookies I hadn't finished frosting the other night. It takes me most of the day to decorate all of them. When I look at the clock, its already time for me to get ready. We close down the bakery and we all go to or rooms and get ready. I put on some black slacks and a white button up shirt. I slick back my hair and shine my loafers, too. When I leave my room, Braydon I waiting there.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod. Braydon is 20, Kenny is 18, and I am 16. I'm really the only one who has to worry. As soon as Kenny joins us we go downstairs and walk with our parents to the town square. Attendance is required unless you're deathly ill. Then, when we get there, we wait another two hours to check in. The line is excruciatingly long, but we finally make it to the front. After all the waiting, all the Capitol people did was prick my finger and smear my blood on a card.

Once we're in my family hugs goodbye and splits apart. Mom, Dad, and Brayden go behind the rope of people over 18 and under 12. Kenny goes to the 18 year olds section, and I make my way to the 16 year olds. I find my friend Brent.

"Hey man." I greet him.

"Hey." Brent has brown hair and is naturally pale, but today he is even whiter, and I know why. Today is his little brother's 12th birthday.

"Dude, listen, your brother's name is only in there once, he'll never be picked." I try to reassure him.

He nods. "Poor guy didn't sleep at all last night."

"First Reaping is always the hardest."

I look around the Town square. There are camera men everywhere. In windows, doorways, roofs. Snapping pictures and making me annoyed. I look at the temporary stage. Two huge glass balls sit on either end one for the boys, and one for the girls, a microphone in the middle, and three chairs set off on the right side. Two are filled, the Mayor sits on the far left and next to him is a small woman with a huge pink wig named Effie Trinket. Just by looking at her hideous attire, you can tell she came right from the Capitol. The third chair should be filled with Haymitch Abernathy, the only living winner of the Games from District 12, but he's always drunk. He'll probably show up whenever he feels like it, even if it's mandatory.

Right when the clock strikes two, the Mayor steps up to the microphone and begins the same speech he said last year. And the year before that, and the year before that. He talks about the history of Panem, then the Dark Days, how District 13 was destroyed, and why we celebrate the Hunger Games. We are reminded of this story so many times, it's drilled into my head. Soon I'm mouthing the words and rolling my eyes as the Mayor spoke them. "It is both a time of repentance and a time of thanks." The Mayor finishes. Haymitch stumble onto the stage then, extremely drunk, and the crowd claps. He looked confused so when he sat down in his chair he practically tackled Effie. I think he was trying to give her a hug. She pushes him off and the Mayor continues to read past District 12 victors, and introduces the bubbly Effie Trinket.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds _ever_ be in your favor!" She gushes her famous lines into the microphone.

Oh how desperately I want to punch you in the face, Effie. "Ladies first!" She squeals as she goes to the right side of the stage. She digs her hand down deep into the bowl and pulls out a slip.

_Please please please. Please don't let it be Katniss. Please don't let it be Katniss._ Is all I can think. And it's not. It's much worse than that. It's Primrose Everdeen. Katniss's little sister.

Sweet little Prim, just a baby. The whole crowd is in distress, because we all know and love this little girl. And she is only 12. She was picked at her first Reaping. I look sympathetically at the little girl as she makes her way to the clear roped off path, leading directly to the stage. Then there is a commotion in the back. I hear someone screaming Prim's name. It's Katniss.

"Prim! She runs to her sister as she's about to get on the stage. She pushes Prim behind her and I know what's about to happen. _No no no no no no no no no no! Please don't do this. No no no. _I scream in my mind. "I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!" She chokes.

"Lovely!" Effie says. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the Reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does not come forth then we, um….." Effie says confused. Even she doesn't know what to do because besides in District 1, 2, 3, and sometimes 4, there are never volunteers.

"What does it matter." Sighs the Mayor gruffly. "What does it matter, let her come forward.

Prim is clinging to Katniss's legs now, screaming and crying. A guy I know as Gale comes from the crowd and removes her. Prim hits him and cries as he turns around and leaves.

"Well, bravo!" Effie laughs, obviously excited because of all this action. "That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name?"

Katniss struggles to keep her composure. She stares far out and says hoarsely, "Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie is the only one clapping. Everyone is silent, until someone does something very risky. A man presses his three middle fingers on his left hand to his lips and then hold it out to Katniss. Then another, and then I join them. Soon everyone is giving this old gesture from our district, it means goodbye, it means, thanks, admiration, and I love you.

Haymitch stumbles up to the front next to Katniss "Look at her, look at this one!" He throws his arm around her and now I'm getting angry. "I like her!" "Lots of…." He trails off until he sees a camera by the stage. "Spunk!" He lets go of her and stumble towards the camera. "More than you!" He looks out at the audience. "More than you!" He points at the camera. Then he proceeds to fall of the stage, and is whisked away by an ambulance.

"What and exciting day!" Effie sighs happily. "But there's more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!"

But I'm not even listening, I'm focused on Katniss's beautiful face. How am I going to bare watching her get slaughtered on my television screen? I'm about to puke.

Then, Miss Effie Trinket says the other tributes name, loudly, sternly, and excitedly into the microphone as it bounces around in the air.

"Peeta Mellark!" She squeals. Brent gasps and some people turn around to stare at me. I stand there, utterly shocked, and then somehow force my legs to work because I'm up on the stage and Effie steers me next to Katniss. I try my hardest to keep my face expressionless, and avoid my family's eyes, but they jump out at me. My brothers are both weeping silently and my father looks like he is in agony, his face twisted around in pain. My mother looks like she doesn't approve. I look out towards the mountains, and that's when the numbness sets in. It makes it easier to be calm and expressionless on stage as Effie finishes up her speech. The Mayor comes and says a few words, then motions us to shake hands. I reach out and soon her warm, soft hand is in mine. Small and, if you didn't know her, possibly fragile. But I knew her, she was courageous, fearless, a hunter. My Father used to buy her squirrels. Always shot precisely in the eyes. I look her right in the eyes and give her hand a sort of reassuring squeeze, but it was too fast and jerky, maybe she thought it was a nervous spasm. She let go of my hand, much too fast for my taste. _I will have to kill her. _I suddenly think. No, no I won't kill her. And at that moment I swore to myself I'd do everything in my power to keep her alive. Even if it costs my own life.

**Please let me know if the chapters are to long/short. I'd be happy to make changes. Thanks so much for reading! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting our interesting Mentor

Chapter 2: Meeting Our….Interesting Mentor

** Sorry it took so long to post this, I had to rewrite the whole thing :[ It got erased off my gig stick somehow! Please enjoy :D**

The moment the anthem ends, some Peacekeepers collect us from the stage and take us to the Justice Building. Katniss and I are led down a narrow hallway, with two doors at the very end. She goes into the left, and I am pushed into the right. The room is beautiful and everything about it screams expensive. The walls are dark green, and the floor is covered in thick, soft, purple carpet. There is a love seat made of velvet and a matching armchair in the middle of the room. The room itself is quite small but not cramped. I sit down on the floor and stare at my tingling palm. I can still feel Katniss's warm touch on my fingertips, so I close my hand into a fist, willing to hold onto it. I run my other hand onto the carpet, and laugh hysterically. The stress is already getting to me and I haven't even been a tribute for an hour yet.

The door begins to open and I stand up. My first visitors are my closest friends; Madge Undersee, Delly Cartwright, Brent Talamo, and Ashton Petroskee. Madge and Delly tackle me as they sob into my shoulder. I try to calm them down and tell them it's okay, but they just cry harder and cling to me. We're really like a family, the five of us. We do everything together. I'm closer to them than my own family. Delly and I have known each other since we were in diapers. Madge and I met in school, fourth grade, I believe. And I met Brent and Ashton last year. It is hard for me to not cry, at this point, because when I look up and see Brent, silent tears stream down his face. Ashton is staring at his hands, when he too starts to cry. Now they're all crying and hugging me, and all you can hear are Delly and Madge's muffled sobs in my shirt. We all sit down; me and Delly on the love seat, Madge sitting on Ashton's lap in the armchair as Brent sits next to them on the floor. We say nothing for a while, then Delly bursts out "Oh please try, Peeta! Won't you please just try to win?" She starts weeping again so I hug her.

"I'll try." I lie. I can't take their tears anymore. Someone needs to be strong for _me_. I'm relieved when the Peacekeeper takes them away, but when Delly looks back at me, right before they close the door, her face full of sisterly love, it feels like my heart is being ripped out. _That is the last time I'll ever see my friends again. They'll see me again, though. In a casket._ I think sadly. I'm left for another few minutes to wallow sadly in my thoughts, letting them consume me. When my brother bursts through the door and tackles me.

"Peeta!" Kenny cries. Braydon comes in and hugs me, too. My father and Mother wait quietly in the corner as my brothers and I hug. Kenny cries, but Braydon doesn't, he's trying to be strong for me. It's evident that he has been crying, what with his red rimmed eyes. Right when they let go my father grabs me and cradles me.

"Oh, my baby." He whispers. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, son." His reaction is unexpected. My father is a man of few words, and he never shows affection to anyone. He's never told me he loves me before. This makes me truly feel sorry for myself, since my name was called. Tears slip down my cheeks at as I tell him I love him. He pulls away to look at my face. "We'll see you again, won't we?" He shakes my shoulders a little and wipes my tears away.

"Yeah." I whisper. Why are they doing this to me? Making me lie to their faces? We all know I'm a hopeless case, I'll be dead in the first five minutes. So why drag it out and pretend to be hopeful? It just makes it harder to say goodbye. My Mother awkwardly hugs me, and smiles when she pulls away. I smile back. We stand there in silence for a while, when suddenly my Mother says, "Who knows, maybe District will finally have a winner." She looks at me. I smile big at her.

Wow, my Mom has never acknowledged my existence before, besides when she was abusing me. Just at that moment, I feel a tiny flicker of hope grow warm in my heart, holding onto the hope that, maybe, just maybe, my Mother did care for me, loved me, even. I think of all the years she had beat me, told me I was worthless, and neglected me, and think_ wow maybe my mom wasn't so bad after all, maybe she just didn't know how to express her love to my brothers and I. _My Mother slips her hand into my fathers. "Yes, she's a fighter, that one." She says. My smile fades. _She's. As in Katniss._ The small flicker oh hope is immediately extinguished. Before anyone can say anything else, the Peacekeeper comes in and shoes them out. The numbness settles in, even stronger than before. I sit down in the Armchair, and stare blankly ahead of me. I don't even resent my Mother for her comment. I don't do…anything. I do, though, wonder for the millionth time since I was five years old, why the hell my Father _ever_ put up with her. I never got an answer from him, and now I never will.

There is a small knock on the door, and it makes me jump. Not expecting any more visitors, I ignore it. The door opens anyway, and soon I feel a little girl climbing into my lap, locking her arms around my neck. It's Primrose. Prim and I never really knew each other, never talked. I just knew she was the apple of her sister's eye. When she pulls away, looking into my stunned eyes, she laughs a little, not a trace of humor in her voice. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying, and she stares at me for a moment until tears start to swell up in her eyes again. She leans back in my arms and I cradle her when she finally speaks. "I used to drag Katniss to your bakery, just so I could look at your pretty cakes." I stay silent, remembering the days when I would set my cakes in the display window, and Prim would be there, a huge smile on her face as she held Katniss's hand. Katniss would smile at her, and Prim would wave to me. I'd wave back, wishing I could go out and talk to them, but not brave enough. A tears roll down her face. She acts completely comfortable in my arms, even though I'm a competitor in these Games, obligated to kill her sister. "I could always tell the difference between yours, and your brothers, because the colors blended better, and the flowers were lifelike, and there were so many details." She weeps, now. "Please don't hurt my sister. I know she won't hurt you. If you can, look out for her? Please, please." She cries as she grips my shirt. The numbness starts to disappear and I cling to the warmth of her body. My heart is breaking as I watch sweet little Prim begging me not to harm the love of my life, if only she knew my plan was to keep Katniss alive, so she can go back home to her. I shift her weight to one arm, and hold out my hand to hers, my pinky finger stretched out. She looks at it, chokes back a sob, and interlocks her small pinky finger into mine.

"I promise you, I would_ never_ hurt you sister. I'll do everything I can to get her back to you, do you understand?" I whisper, afraid someone will overhear.

She nods and thanks me and cries hysterically, so I just rock her in my arms, trying to soothe her, until the Peacekeeper comes and takes her away. When she is out of my arms, the warmth leaves with her. I don't even feel Katniss's warmth in my hand anymore. I'm cold and numb again, and I hate it.

The Peacekeeper comes back in and brings me out to Katniss where we walk back up the hallway and outside, into a car. I take my seat in the back next to Katniss, and contemplate whether or not I should tell her of Prim's visit. I decide against it. She probably wouldn't believe me. I've never been in a car before, it's…..nice. The car ride is short, though. It just takes us to the train station. There are news reporters and cameramen everywhere. The train their cameras on our faces, and I catch a glimpse on a tv screen their carrying around. I've obviously been crying, but I don't even care anymore. Katniss looks almost bored. Not a trace of sadness on her face. We get onto the first step of the train and smile for the cameras as they snap our pictures. As soon as we're on the train, it begins to move. The speed shocks me, at first. It is going so fast it almost feels as if we aren't even moving. The constant jingling of the chandeliers is the only reminder. I later learn from a Peacekeeper that we are averaging about 250mph. At that rate, we'll arrive in the Capitol in less than 24 hours.

We are all assigned chambers; Effie, Haymitch, Katniss, and I. I walk down a fancy hallway and pass Effie's room. The door was open, so I can see that she's made herself at home. Piles and piles of color coordinated clothes lay everywhere. I pass Haymitch's room and immediately notice the stench. He's already transformed his room into a dumpster. Katniss's room is right next to mine, so when I pass her cracked door, I can't help but be nosey and peek inside. She's by her huge bed, running her hand on the soft silk sheets.

When I get to my room and open the door I gasp. The room is huge, with a giant bed, two night stands on either side, a ceiling fan, a dresser, a plasma tv, and curtains pulled back to reveal floor to ceiling windows. I learn that we get our own bathroom that's about half the size of our room. The bathroom actually has running water! We've never had running water in District 12. I run to the dresser, which Effie told me was full of clothes for me, grab a pair of tan shorts, and a white t shirt, and go to the bathroom. I strip down and get into the shower, but theres one problem. I don't have any idea how to work it. There is a panel of 20 different buttons on the wall, and 10 different nozzles behind the clear sliding door. I start by mashing a blue button, and cool water comes out one of the nozzles. I try the red button, and the hot water scalds me. I quickly press them both at the same time, and the water becomes the perfect temperature. After messing around with the panel, I pick a sweet rose smelling shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair. When I come out I smell heavenly. I go to a glass container in the corner of the room and step inside. Air begins to blow in every direction, scaring the hell out of me, but when I step out I'm completely dry and my hair is nice and straight. I remember Effie told me dinner would be ready soon, so I put on my new clothes and wander around until I find the dining cart.

When I leave the fancy hallway, the living cart opens up, a huge blue couch and a giant plasma tv, with curtains that cover the entire wall on one side, hiding more floor to ceiling windows The next room is the dining cart and the one after that is the kitchen cart. When Effie sees me she pulls out a chair next to Haymitch and waves me over. "Ahh, Peeta I was just about to go and get you. It's dinner time. Please sit down! I'll go fetch Katniss!" She says excitedly. I sit down and look at Haymitch. His china is pushed up so there is room for his head, and I stare at him for a minute, waiting for him to do _something, _then I start to get worried because I don't think he's breathing. I hold my breath and listen carefully. Yes, yes he's breathing. I shake his shoulder and his eyes snap open, suddenly he's sitting upright and holding a steak knife over my head.

"Whoa! Dude, it's okay!" I hop out of my chair, palms facing him.

"Hmph. Mmmmmnappp." He stands and leaves, hardly acknowledging me. What a nice guy. I settle back into my chair right when Effie and Katniss walk in.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie asks.

"Last time I saw him, he was going to take a nap." I answer, but I'm not even looking at her, I'm gawking at the stunningly beautiful Katniss. She Wears her hair in the same braided updo that she wore in the reaping, but now she wears a green shirt and matching pants. She doesn't meet my gaze as she sits down in the seat next to me. Effie takes the seat across from us, leaving Haymitch's spot open. Probably in case if he decides to come back. I'm admiring a gold pin on Katniss's shirt but before I can get a good look at it Effie interrupts me. "Well, it's been an exhausting day." My eyes flicker to her, she looks relieved. Who can blame her? The guy just tried to kill me, after all. I avert my eyes to the Avox waiters bringing the first course of our dinner, then course after course after course of carrot soup, lamb chops, salad, mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, and finally, a giant chocolate cake, in which Katniss and I devour. Throughout the meal, Effie tells us to slow down, that there is more to come, but I can't possibly eat anymore. My stomach feels like its about to slit open, but I manage to keep everything down.

Halfway through the dinner, Effie says, "At least you two have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion." Effie speaks as if that's the worst thing that could ever happen. Her ignorant comment upsets me a lot. The pair of tributes from last year were both from the Seam. They had never seen so much food in their lives. I look at Katniss's furious face, and try to warn her not to do anything stupid, but what she does next makes me respect her even more. She makes it a point to eat the rest of the meal with her hands, then wipe them off with the tablecloth. I smile when I see Effie looking green at the sight of the stain. When dinner I over, we go to the living cart and sit on the huge couch. The recap of the Reaping comes on, and one by one, our competition's faces flash across the screen. There is a huge guy that volunteers from District 2, but besides that, I'm bigger than all the other guys. Katniss is much more petite than all the other girls, which worries me. She probably only ways have seventy pounds. But, then again, she has speed. There are only two faces that haunt me. A crippled boy from District 10, and a 12 year old girl from district 11. This makes me hate the Capitol even more. And lastly, they show District 12. Prim being called and then Katniss volunteering, Haymitch's little performance, then my name being called and me getting up on the stage. Katniss and I shake hands, the anthem plays, and the screen goes black.

Effie is upset by the state her wig was in, and angry with Haymitch. "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

I laugh at this, making Katniss jump next to me. "He was drunk." I say. "He's drunk every year."

"Every day." Katniss corrects with a smile.

"Yes." Effie says angrily. "How odd you two find that it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and death!"

As if on cue, Haymitch stumbles into the living cart. "I miss supper?" He asks. Then he pukes all over the soft white carpet and proceeds to fall face first into it.

"So laugh away!" Effie squeals in anger as she gets up and leaves the room.

I stare at the pitiful scene in front of me, sure my food will come up at any minute because of the foul stench, but manage to keep it down. Katniss and I exchange looks and make a silent agreement to help him out. We each pick up one of his arms ad drag him towards his room. "I tripped?" He asks. "Smells bad."

"Let's get you back to your room, clean you up a bit." I say. We get Haymitch to his room and into his bathtub. Katniss turns on the shower and drenches Haymitch, who doesn't seem to notice. I look at Katniss, she's obviously uncomfortable with what's about to go down, so I say, " It's okay, I'll take it from here." Relief spreads across her face. "All right, I can send one of the Capitol people to help you." She offers.

"No. I don't want them." I say bitterly She nods and leaves. I fill up the tub after I strip Haymitch to his underwear. I struggle keep his head out of the water and hose him down all while he tries to make drunken chit chat with me.

"Dinner was good." He says.

"You didn't eat dinner, Haymitch." I sigh.

"Oh, well, I puked."

"Yes, I know." I say sarcastically. "And now I'm washing it out of your chest hair."

"Thanks!" He says.

"Yup."

I dry him off and wrestle some fresh clothes on him. I tuck him in the bed and grab a small trash bin in the corner of the room. "If you have to puke again." I show him and set it down next to his bed.

"Thanks, kid." He says, a little more coherently.

"No problem." I'm about to turn off the light when he says "Leave it on." So I do and close the door tightly behind me.

I find the nearest Capitol person and tell them about the mess in the living cart, then make my way to my chamber. I take off my puke covered clothes and crawl into bed naked_. Who cares, no one will know. It's not like they have cameras in my room, right?_ I think. I get paranoid for a second, but then I pass out in my bed from exhaustion.

**So, if I could just get like, one review, it would make my day, lol thanks guys, hope you liked it. P.S. Aww I just had to put in that little moment with Peeta and Prim, wasn't it so cute? :D **


	3. Chapter 3:Hope Burns Brightly

** Kayso, hey guys, thanks for checking my story out and reviewing! I've decided that I'm going to start posting chapters in pairs, so you guys won't have to wait longer. I've been writing a lot lately and the chapters are getting longer and longer! Training will start soon! So please review, if I could just get, like, 5 reviews I would be happy! My goal is to have 20 review by chapter 12, since the story will be half over. Help me reach my goal please! Thank you! **

Chapter 3: Hope Burns Brightly

"Up, up, up, Peeta! It's going to be a big day!" Effie barges into my room as I blink the sleep out of my eyes, looking at the light pouring in my room as she draws back the curtains, then I realize I'm naked. Horrified, I grab at the blankets to cover myself. She goes to my dresser and picks out my clothes. "Haymitch needs to talk to you! He's in the dining car, so get dressed and meet him out there. Katniss!" She yells in a sing song voice as she closes the door tightly behind her. I get up and take a quick shower. Note to self: never sleep naked again, Effie can come in my chamber whenever she wants. I throw on the clothes Effie laid out; a white t shirt and dark jeans, and head to the dining room.

Haymitch is sitting at the table, drinking some coffee. His face is reddened and puffy from falling yesterday. I sit next to him. A waiter brings out a huge plate of food to me, and a cup full of a light brown liquid that smells suspiciously like chocolate.

"It's called hot chocolate." Haymitch tells me when he sees my confused face. Hesitantly, I decide to taste it, and soon I'm chugging it even though it burns my throat. Just then Effie comes in, looking distracted.

"Good morning Peeta." Effie smiles at me, she glances at Haymitch. "Haymitch."

"Good Morning, Effie." I smile as I eat my eggs.

"Morning." Haymitch looks at Effie, who is surprised by his attempt at friendliness.

"You look nice today…clean." She compliments as she gets herself a cup of black coffee.

"Err...thanks." He says, obviously not liking the attention. "Peeta and I took a bath last night." He looks at me. Effie is staring at us and then they both start to laugh.

"Wait, what? No that's _not _what happened-" I begin to say but Haymitch just laughs louder and Effie shakes her head and walks the other direction. My face begins to burn so I pick of a pastry roll to distract myself. And when I think it can't get any worse, Katniss walks in, looking at my embarrassed face and Haymitch and Effie laughing. Confused, she stands in the doorway until Haymitch waves her over "Sit down sit down!" She sits down and the waiter brings her her plate. She looks at the cup of hot chocolate, confused, so I speak up. "They call it hot chocolate, its good." I reassure her. She takes a sip and shudders, I smile. We sit for a while, eating. Haymitch is hitting the happy juice again, Katniss is stuffing herself, and I'm dipping chunks of pastry bread in my second mug of hot chocolate.

"You're supposed to give me advice." Katniss says suddenly, scowling at Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." He says as he laughs like it was the funniest thing in the world. This makes me extremely angry. He's always drunk and seems to have no idea what he's doing. Plus, like Effie said, he is all we've got once we get into the arena. Katniss and I look at each other, then I turn to Haymitch.

"That's very funny." I say without a hint of humor in my voice. Without thinking, I reach hit his glass out of his hand. "Only not to us."

He looks at me for a moment, and then punches me square in the jaw. Pain courses through my mouth and neck as I fall back into my chair, then to the floor. I see Katniss stab a butter knife towards Haymitch's hand when he reaches for more liquor.

"Well, what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" Haymitch asks.

I get up from the floor and grab a handful of ice from under the fruit tureen that sits in the middle of the table. I'm about to press it onto my jaw when Haymitch stops me. "No, let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules." I protest, glaring at him.

"Only if they catch you. The bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better." Haymitch looks at Katniss "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

Katniss dislodges the knife out of the table, hesitates, then throws it at the wall. It lands in the seam of two panels and Haymitch and I look at her in surprise. Shock and surprise flashes across her face, but she redeems herself.

"Stand over here, both of you." Haymitch nods to the middle of the room. We don't protest as he pokes and prods us, checking our muscles and our faces. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once your stylists get ahold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

We aren't offended, because Katniss and I both know the more good looking you are, the more sponsors you get. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you have to do exactly as I say." This is much of a deal, but we take it. "Fine." I say.

"So help us." Katniss begs. "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone-"

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what, don't resist." Haymitch interrupts.

"But-" She tries again.

"No buts. Don't resist." He takes the bottle of liquor off the table and leaves the car. As the door closes, everything goes dark, except for the dim lights on in the room, we are going through a tunnel. The tunnel goes through the inside of the mountains that guard the Capitol from the eastern Districts. The feeling of claustrophobia makes my chest tighten, I hate being in confined spaces. As Katniss and I stand in silence, the feeling has me breathing ragged, then sunlight floods into the room, I run to the light, relieved and desperate for the sight of the sky, and Katniss soon follows. I'm also curious to see the glamorous Capitol that we've only seen on our television.

There are tall metal buildings everywhere, they reach higher than I could've possibly imagined, touching the sky and disappearing into the clouds. Wide paved streets, made of pink and yellow bricks intertwine through the city. Shiny car zoom by the railroad tracks we glide on, and bizarre looking people in vibrant colors and crazy mixing patterns walk on the street. Out of the corner of my eye I see Katniss back away from the window, but I stay and put. I see a plump woman wearing everything purple, even her skin is tinted purple, point and wave at me. I wave back and smile, soon hundreds of people are running towards the station, waving and cheering and blowing me kisses. I turn around to Katniss staring at me like I had just grown wings. "Who knows?" I say to my defense. "One of them could've been rich."

Her grey eyes stare at me and I stare back. She looks like she's trying to figure something out- me out, I guess. Her eyes widen and she stiffens. I raise an eyebrow at her. She regains her composure and I turn away from her awkward stare, towards the train exit. A huge crowd of people are waiting for me when I step off the train. They scream our names and hand me papers and pens to sign autographs, like I'm some kind of celebrity. Effie and Haymitch lead Katniss and I into another car, where we drive to a huge building with a sign in the front that reads "Remake Center" We are led inside. The place is huge but empty of people. The walls are pink and white striped, the hardwood floors are honey colored, green couches are grouped around coffee tables in various places. The main desk is empty, but then I see them; our stylists and their team.

"Peeta!" A woman comes up and hugs me. "Hello, my name is Portia. I'm your head stylist. And this," She turns me and waves her hand at the three women standing behind her. "Is my team!"

"Hello, nice to meet you all." I smile. They all giggle and squeal to each other.

"Ladies!" Portia gets their attention. "Introduce yourselves."

A small girl, probably the same age as me steps forward and hugs me. "Hiya, I'm Lottie." She smiles at me. Her twin sister, I'm guessing because they look exactly alike, steps forward and shakes my hand. "I'm Ainsley." She giggles and looks to her sister. Then the last girl, who looks about 18 comes forward and shakes my hand as well. "I'm Kestyn." She pulls on my arm, making me stumble into her and she hugs me. "Sorry about them." She breathes in my ear.

"No problem." I whisper back.

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, let's go!" Portia and Kestyn walk forward, and Lottie and Ainsley each grab my hands. I turn around to see Katniss staring at the 18 year old, Kestyn. I smile and look forward. _Is she jealous? _ The only way I can tell the twins apart, is one of them, Lottie, has a freckle just above her lip. Lottie and Ainsley both have long, dirty blonde hair they've tied in a low ponytail. They look normal, really. They have vibrant pink eyes, though, pretty distracting. Kestyn, on the other hand, is tall and has aqua colored tattoos of flowers all over her arms and face. Her green hair is in a high ponytail, and her eyes are the same unnatural shade of green as her hair. Portia is probably in her mid 20's. and is very creative with her make up. Her forehead is completely pink and her lips are black. Her hair is fluffy and blonde but her bangs are straight. They all wear the same shirt, though. White with pink cursive lettering on both the front and back:

_**TEAM PEETA DISTRICT 12**_

They lead me down a long, dark plain hallway, through a door, into a huge lit up, yet plain, room. In the middle of this room, there is a long metal table and a paper gown. "Get changed while the team prepares, darling." Portia says as she ushers the girls through a door on the other side of the room. "Everything off." She says before she closes the door. I sigh and change. I don't like this. Nothing but a paper gown with those girls, they were acting weird around me. I sit on the table, my clothes in my lap, folded nicely. They all come in again.

"Take these." Portia takes my clothes and hands them to Kestyn. She again leaves the room as Portia motions me to stand.

"Take off your gown for a minute, hun." She asks. I reluctantly remove it._ Great, now I'm naked in front of these weird acting girls._ I think. She circles around me looking at my body, making me self-conscious as the other three wait over to the side. "Ainsley, get the wax and strips. Lottie, get the tweezers." _Wax and strips. Tweezers._ Oh dear God. Portia pats the metal table and smiles. I climb up. "Lie down hun." She orders. I lie down and Portia held out her hand. "Kestyn?" She says. Kestyn steps forward with a clipboard and a blue marker. Portia writes something down, hands the clipboard back to Kestyn, and starts to inspect my legs and feet. She takes the marker and circles any bruises, cuts, scars, or any imperfections on my body.

Lottie comes back with a small black case. "Lottie, start on his eyebrows, please." Portia says as she circles the red mark on my jaw, where Haymitch hit me. Lottie tortures me for an hour, pulling each unneeded hair off my face one by one. I grit my teeth and close my eyes. Kestyn circles around me as they work, writing random things down on the clipboard. After both Lottie and Portia are finished, Ainsley steps forward with hot wax and paper strips. She starts by removing every hair on my legs, arms, chest, and underarms. It seems like forever until she says "Finished!" She looks at my face. "Sorry!" She cringes. All four of them leave then. My body is tingling and burning and stinging. A couple minutes later they come back dragging a huge metal contraption behind them. It's taller than me, and it had all these weird tubes hanging off it. There is one big nozzle that points directly downward, though, and Portia hangs it right over my face. "This will only hurt for a second." She promises.

"What is it?" I ask, a little panicked.

Lottie giggles. "It's a laser, silly."

I gulp loudly and they all laugh. Only I'm not trying to be funny. Portia aims it at the red mark on my jaw which she had circled. She places glasses on me, and everyone else puts a pair on.

"Wait!" I gasp.

Portia jumps and looks at me, panicked. "What? What is it?"

"Leave the bruise on me, please." I ask her.

Confused, she agrees and moves the laser to the next blue circle.

"Lottie." She says.

"Lottie comes forward and giggles as she gets soapy water and removes the blue ink from my face.

She turns the laser on, and there is a strong smell of burning skin, I don't feel anything though. She does this to all the blue circles, some I don't feel and some make me scream. Ainsley and Lottie, of course, hold each of my hands. Once they're finished, they coat my body with a foul smelling blue cream, which is a chemical that disintegrates any hairs they missed. Once finished, I stiffly put on the paper gown again, and they lead me to a huge bathtub where they wash my hair, file my nails, and soak me in another chemical. This one smells good, though. And it softens my skin and makes the irritated redness go away.

They dry me off and lead me back into the big room, where they all inspect my body, and make sure they didn't miss anything. "We're done!" Portia states. I give a sigh of relief. Kestyn and Ainsley leave and come back with a huge mirror. "See for yourself." Lottie says. I look at my body in the mirror. I'm absolutely flawless. My eyebrows are perfect, my skin is soft and evenly toned, and I don't have a single freckle. The red mark has blossomed into a blue and purple bruise, too. Portia gets me dressed in a thin white robe and leads me to a makeup table. I don't want to wear makeup, that's weird. But I hold my end of the bargain with Haymitch, and do not protest. They don't put anything on me, really. They powder my face a little and "highlight" my cheeks with some dark powder. Kestyn, Ainsley, and Lottie leave, but Portia leads me back to the room where we met, and up some stairs. We go into a room with some couches, and huge glass windows looking out at the Capitol, where we eat our lunch.

"So, Peeta," Portia says as we sit down and eat. "My partner Cinna, Katniss's stylist, has come up with the idea, that you two wear complimentary costumes that go with the theme of your District, for the opening ceremony."

"So, a coal miners outfit?" I say. My mouth twists into a small frown when I think of the outfits from the past years.

"Well, no. Cinna agrees with me when I say that whole look is overdone, forgettable. No, we are going to focus on- drum roll please!" Portia taps her hands on the coffee table. "Fire!" She squeals.

"Fire?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah, we're going to light you on fire!" She says enthusiastically.

A few hours later, she puts me into a black rubber jumpsuit that covers all the way up to my neck, and down to my ankles. I have an orange, red, and yellow cape and a matching hat that they said were going to be lit on fire, these people are crazy. Of course Portia reassured me and told me it was synthetic fire that she and Cinna came up with, but I was still nervous.

My team and I meet up with Katniss and her team of stylists. They're all excited and congratulate Cinna and Portia. We are all led down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, with all the chariots and horses and other tributes. Each pair of tributes is loaded onto a chariot led by four horses. Our horses are jet black, and we don't have to steer them or anything. Katniss and I are loaded into the chariot, and we are arranged into specific positions as they drape our capes on our shoulders. When the stylists leave to talk, Katniss whispers "What do you think? About the fire?"

"I'll rip off your cape, if you rip off mine." I promise through gritted teeth.

"Deal. I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

"Where is Haymitch, anyway. Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" I ask, irritated because he's not keeping up his end of the bargain.

"With all the alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame."

I burst out in a nervous laugh, and Katniss joins in. This causes some heads to turn. The music starts to play in the city, and the chariots are being lined up to enter, we're dead last. As the huge doors open to reveal the city, I crane my neck to see. My eyes widen at the deafening crowd. Millions of people. My throat tightens and I look away in a panic. Each district gets their time to shine as they ride down the long street and circle around the cul-de-sac. Then the anthem plays, I think there's a speech, and we ride into the training center that will be our home until the Games. More like a prison, if you ask me.

District 1 pulls out, their horses are pure white, and their silver painted skin dazzles in the street lights. Their tunics are covered in jewels. The theme is based on shiny, fancy things they make for the Capitol. Soon, chariot after chariot is heading down the street, and we are next. The sky has gotten darker, and the lights on the street have dimmed. District 11 rolls out and Katniss's stylist, Cinna hops in our chariot. Before I can react he says, "Here we go then!" And sets our capes ablaze. I close my eyes shut tight and ball my hands into fists, waiting for the pain, but it doesn't come. He lights our head dresses and I want to scream at him _you_ _madman!_ But I'm still not burning

"It works!" He sighs in relief. Well, those are not comforting words. He was expecting us to burn. But we don't, there is only a little tickling sensation as the artificial flames lick my neck and face. He tucks his hand under Katniss's chin and says something that is drowned out by the roaring of the crowd. Portia appears next to me and pats my arm. "They'll love you, Peeta!" I smile and hold her hand for a moment, then she and Cinna hop off the chariot. I turn and see Cinna yelling at us, something he forgot I guess. I look at him, but the music drowns him out. He makes a gesture, he intertwines his finger, yelling again. _Hold hands_. He mouths the words.

"What is he saying?" Katniss looks at me. I look down at her, and her expression changes into something different; she looks at me dreamily, lost in my eyes, like she's about to reach up and touch my face, my heart skips a beat. She's never looked at me like this before. I look into her beautiful grey eyes, and I get lost, too. The flames lick her face, and she looks so fresh and beautiful, I just want to freeze this moment in time and live in it forever. "I think he said for us to hold hands." I say, snapping us both back into reality. My heart flutters as I intertwine my left hand into her right. We both turn to Cinna for approval. He nods his head and gives us a thumbs up. At that moment I decided I would love Cinna forever because of this dangerous idea. No one has ever had their tributes present themselves like this. When we ride out onto the street, the crowd deafens me. Everyone is shocked by our appearance. Shock turns into excitement as the crowd screams District 12! District 12! Flowers are thrown at us, piling up in our chariot. Adrenaline and excitement runs through me and I smile at the crowd and wave and they wave back, they all look like their fighting for my attention. I hear my name being screamed Peeta! Peeta we love you! Katniss! Katniss we love you! This is perfect, rich sponsors will defiantly pick us, pick Katniss to sponsor. Katniss is squeezing my hand tight to the point where there is no blood circulation, and I'm loving every minute of it. I love everything about this whole experience. But deep down I know that I shouldn't, because soon these people will be also cheering when they see our blood spilt on the floor of the arena. All their doing is dressing us up like show ponies. But I push this thought aside and enjoy the attention. I look up at a screen and see us smiling and laughing and the screen zooms in on our intertwined hands, the crowd is eating this up. I squeeze Katniss's hand gently as the screen goes to our faces again. She's blowing kisses and holding a rose, and laughing. I laugh too.

Our chariot circles around the town and parks next to the rest of the chariots in front of President Snow's mansion. I feel Katniss's grip on my hand start to lose, and I grip hers tighter. "No, don't let go of me." I look down at her, as she stares up at me. "Please, I might fall out of this thing." I lie. I don't want her to let go of me because I couldn't bear losing the warmth of her hand to the numbness again.

"Okay." She says. I breath a small sigh of relief. The music ends and I look around at the other tributes, They stare angrily back at me giving me and Katniss dirty looks, some of them even sneering at us. I smile, because this only means that we've outshone them all. The President is small and thin with white hair, it looks like he's shrinking of old age, yet pumped with silicon to disguise any wrinkles. He welcomes us officially, but as he does this the cameras cut to the faces of the tributes, but our faces stay on the camera longest. The sky is getting darker as the night goes on and it just makes us stand out more. The anthem plays when he is finished, and the camera flashes all the tributes on the screen before they leave, but it lingers on District 12, even as we exit.

As soon as the door closes behind us, stylists and prep teams attack us, patting us on the back and giving us high fives. Cinna and Portia extinguish us and remove our capes and head dresses. I untangle my hand from Katniss's reluctantly, and rub my fingers, trying to get the blood to circulate. I look over and see Katniss doing the same, making me feel bad.

"Thanks for keeping hold of me." I turn to her. "I was getting a little shaky there."

"It didn't show," She reassures me with one of her rare smiles. "I'm sure no one noticed."

"I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often. They suit you." I can't help but compliment her, trying to show her how much I care about her. I smile wide when she blushes. Then, she suddenly stands on her tip toes and kisses me lightly on my bruise. I blush deeply when she turns around and walks away. The rest of the night I'm upbeat and giddy with hope. Hope that reignites the flame in my numb heart.


	4. Chapter 4:I HATE Riddles

Chapter 4: Confusing Secrets; Hidden Meanings.

We are brought to the Training Center made exclusively for the tributes and their teams, as in our stylists, Haymitch, and Effie. We get the entire 12th floor, because we're District is 12, obviously. The elevator is made of beautiful crystal, and you can see everything on the outside as you move up the floors. I watch the people on the bottom floor shrink into little specs as the elevator glides up to the 12th floor. I'm glad to hear Effie will be chaperoning us, because unlike Haymitch, she is much more involved. She is ecstatic that she gets to watch over us, and Effie knows a lot of rich important people in the Capitol, so she's been talking nonstop about us, trying to win over sponsors for us. I wish she was our mentor, I haven't even seen Haymitch since we were on the train.

"I've been mysterious, though." Effie continues. "Because, of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district." I'm not quite sure what she means by barbarism? "Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns into pearls!" She responds enthusiastically. Now, this is one of those very few moments, for me, anyway, that I physically want to hurt myself; bring my hand forcefully to my forehead. And I almost do, but when I see Effie and how proud she is of her "cleverness" I can't help but smile and praise her. If she has been saying this to people all day, did they feel too sorry for her to correct her and upset her, or are they that stupid as to not know pearls grow inside shellfish? I don't know and to be honest I really don't care.

"Unfortunately, I can't seal the sponsor deals with you. Only Haymitch can do that," Effie scrunches her nose up as if she smells something bad. "But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gunpoint if necessary." She promises, and I believe her. Effie is one of the most determined women I've ever met. When I get to my room, I immediately notice the beautiful floor to ceiling windows that over look the partying Capitol. My furniture is made of shiny metal, the night stands, the dresser, even my bed frame. The bed is like sleeping on a huge cloud. Buttons, buttons everywhere. I couldn't possibly press all of them while I'll be staying here, even if I tried. I have to press a button just to open my dresser drawer. I press a button to open my closet, and press another to sort through my shirts. I end up picking a dark green shirt a black jacket and a pair of black slacks. I go into the bathroom, it's half the size of my new room. I look at my worn face in the mirror, I don't look like myself. I don't look like the boy from District 12, the bakers son, the 16 year old boy who went to school and hung out with his friends every day. I look like the male tribute from District 12, the one who will fight to the death in order to get back to his home. The Capitol is changing who I am, inside and out. I'm suddenly ashamed of my feelings toward the opening ceremony. It wasn't an act at all, I liked it when they yelled my name, when they told me they loved me, even though they know nothing about me. I liked it when the other tributes were jealous of us, of our popularity. I have been manipulated and twisted into a different person, a person I promised myself long ago that I would never become even if I were picked to be in the Games. I look at myself in disgust. I've become the person I despise; I am just another piece in their Games. What a shallow, stupid person I am, these people will still be cheering when they see my blood gush out of me, when they see the life slowly slip out of my eyes in the arena. These people are monsters, they want to see us in pain and die. I shake my head and get into the shower and slam my hand on the panel, not caring what comes out. I end up with burning water that makes my skin turn red, but I don't bother to change it. I deserve the pain. Citrus smelling shampoo and conditioner rain onto my head. When I'm finished I step into the clear glass container and it dries me off. I get dressed and when I slide my jacket on, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say and Cinna steps in.

"Good evening." He greets me with a smile.

"Hello." I walk over to him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?" He asks. "Before dinner."

"Sure." I smile. I can't help but find this odd, Cinna is Katniss's stylist, not mine. He leads me down the dark hallway, opposite of the way to the dining room. At the very end is a huge metal door. He slides it open and a gust of cold wind blows my hair back, making me shiver. I button up my jacket. We climb up the cement steps and onto the Training Center roof. It's vacant, we walk over to the edge.

"So, Peeta, how have you been feeling? About the Games, I mean?" Cinna asks as I stare out at the light up city.

"Well, I um…." I start, not sure how to put this. I'm not exactly going to say_ Well, Cinna, since I'm so desperately in love with my fellow tribute I've decided to risk everything to make sure she will win and go home. Oh, I know I will die, but that's okay. _I freeze. The sudden realization hits me, and it hits me hard. I am going to die. I knew this, though. I accepted this when I said goodbye to all my family and friends. But now that I am here, and I'm so close to getting into the arena, I really don't know what I'm going to do. "I don't know." I admit.

"Well, first thing is first, how will present yourself to Panem?" Cinna asks patiently.

I sigh, exasperated. "I don't know. Please, they have to love me." I look at him.

"They have to love you, for your sake, or…" Cinna murmurs.

"It's not for my sake. I have to get her as many sponsors as I can!" I blurt out.

"Ahh." He ponders this as I mentally punch myself in the face. _YOU IDIOT! _I scream in my mind.

"Well, I have an idea." He finally states. I wait for him to continue but he doesn't.

"What is it?"

He stays silent for a while. "Well, this is my theory, let's say, hypothetically, two tributes fell in love..." He says slowly.

This is not a hypothetical theory, I've given myself away. He knows exactly how I feel about Katniss.

"And, one of the tributes can't hold it in, and he confesses his love at the interview coming up with Caesar Flickerman." He finishes bluntly.

"How do you think the Capitol would respond to that, though.

I mean, when we held hands, the crowd loved it." I say.

"I think the Capitol will go crazy if we introduced some star-crossed lovers from District 12." He smiles when he sees me considering the idea.

Star-crossed lovers. That has never happened in the Hunger Games before. Would people from the Capitol sympathize with us? Knowing that one of us might win, and the other would have to live with guilt and pain, or both of us would die? Surely they would be sympathetic, they wouldn't want us to die, right? But the biggest question that comes to mind is; would we get more sponsors?

"I'll….I'll run it by Haymitch." I finally say as I stare down at the streets again.

"Very well." Cinna nods. We stand in silence for a while.

"Why would they let us up here?" I suddenly ask. "Wouldn't they be worried if we jumped of the side?"

"Oh, you can't." Cinna reaches out in the air, just over the edge of the building. There is a small zapping sound and he pulls his hand away. "The Capitol is well aware that some tributes will do anything to get out of their current position, so they put an invisible force field on all the buildings so, in case a tribute were to jump, it would throw the back onto the roof.

"Oh." Is all I could think to say.

"Well, the reason I brought you up here, I just wanted to say thank you, and, good job at the ceremony. You two did great." Cinna turns to me.

"Thank you. It was great because of the costumes, you know." I say.

"Yes, well, that and, a very special person honored me by wearing it." He's looking me right in the eye as he says this. I'm confused by his words. _Special person? Honored me by wearing it? _I stare at him, and he notices my confusion. He starts to walk toward the edge of the building. "I think this Hunger Games, I think it's going to be special." He turns to look at me again. His eyes are screaming at me, trying to make me understand what is behind his words. Of course he's just pushing me to agree with the whole "in love" thing, but something in the pit of my stomach says his comment runs much deeper than that.

"I'm sorry I don't-" I begin to say, but he interrupts me.

"You're one of a kind, Peeta. Remember that." He walks to me and hugs me. He whispers, barely audible but urgently in my ear. "Remember that, Peeta. Remember. We will be watching. Now smile." He pulls away and smiles at me. I smile back. And with that, he turns around and walks back down the steps like nothing even happened. Wow, our conversation has taken a very weird turn from strategy to a giant puzzle he's left me, of course, to figure out. After a minute or two, I walked stiffly down the steps and through the metal door, down the hallway and to the Dining room with Cinna, Portia, and Effie.

"Good evening." I greet them.

"Ahh, hello, Peeta." Cinna pats me on my shoulder. He acts as if I conversation never happened, and I quickly play along. I take our conversation and push it out of my mind, I'll deal with this confusing puzzle later.

"Hi Peeta!" Portia hugs me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I say as I look out into the sky. I see maybe one or two stars. This makes me sad, back in District 12, the stars and moon lit up our streets, not street lights and billboards.

"Do you think we'll have any sponsors?" I wonder.

"Oh yes." Cinna says. You two were phenomenal at the ceremony. No one could take their eyes off you."

"You stole the show!" Portia sighs happily.

"Couldn't have done it without your insane minds and crazy synthetic fire." I say and we all laugh together. Katniss and Effie walk in then, joining us. A boy my age comes in with some glasses of wine. I've never had wine before, so I smile and accept it. "Thank you." I say. He only nods. I wonder why he didn't talk, when I realize he's an Avox, like the others on the train. Are all the Capitol servants Avoxs? The idea makes me angry. When we are about to sit down at the table, Haymitch walks in. He is groomed and wears a suit and is completely sober. I begin to think maybe he'll be able to pull himself together and help us, after all.

When we sit down and the first course of our meal is served to us, I take a small sip of my red wine. It completely dries out my mouth, like I've swallowed a bottle of rubbing alcohol. It's not that pleasant, either. It's not sweet as I expected, more tart. I wish I could spit it back out. Haymitch gulps his down, like its water. How can he stand the taste of this stuff. We make small talk as we eat our mushroom soup. An Avox leans over and fills my glass again, even though I've only taken a few more drinks. I thought maybe you had to get used to the taste before its any good, but I was wrong. Towards the end of dinner, I zone out, hearing the talk of our next costumes for the interview in the background. I watch a silent girl come and bring out a cake she sets on the middle of the table. She lights it and fire blazes around the cake, engulfing it for a moment until it burns itself out.

"What makes it burn?" Katniss looks at the girl. "Is it alcohol? That's the last thing I wa- oh! I know you!" The table goes dead silent, and the girl shakes her head and hurries to get away from the table, a look of horror on her face.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox? The very thought." Effie says, irritated.

"What's an Avox?" She asks, her cheeks turning pink form embarrassment.

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak." Haymitch says grimly. "Probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you know her."

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order. Of course, you don't really know her." Effie sighs.

Confusion and persistance flashes across Katniss's groggy face. "No, I guess not, I just-" she stammers. My mind is racing, trying to think of an excuse for her, because the adults at the table look appalled and suspicious of her. Then, it comes to me. I snap my fingers. "Delly Cartwright. That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly." I lie. Delly and this Avox look nothing alike. I look at Katniss, and she looks at me, confused. _Play along._ I beg her with my eyes. She suddenly understands and looks at me gratefully.

"Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair." She says.

"Something about the eyes, too," I add. I breathe a sigh of relief when Cinna says. "Oh, well. If that's all it is, and yes, the cake has spirits, but all of the alcohol has burned off. I ordered is specially in honor of your fiery debut. We all take a piece and move into the tv room, where we watch the reruns of the opening ceremony. When we ride out everyone ooohs and awes. The camera even zooms into our interlocking hands, making my hand tingle in the remembrance of her soft touch.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asks.

"Cinna's." Portia says.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion, very nice." Haymitch smiles.

Rebellion. I was right. No one has ever had their tributes acknowledge one another in the opening ceremonies. Us holding hands is symbolic, it would be considered defying the Games, showing the Capitol, in a very small way, that they do not own us. That the Games has not changed who we are. And, this is not something the Capitol takes lightly. Rebellion seems like a useful word, like it fits somewhere in conversation Cinna and I had.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it. Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk." Haymitch says to me and Katniss. We walk together down the corridor. I fight the urge to take her hand in mine, to hug her and breath in her sweet smell. When we get to her room, I lean against the door frame, demanding her attention.

"So, Delly Cartwright. imagine finding her lookalike here." I say. What was she thinking? She practically gave me a heart attack. I watch her face as she watches mine. I can tell she is deciding whether or not to tell me, then she looks around us, to see if anyone is near.

"Have you been on the roof yet?" She shakes her head no. "Cinna showed me." I say. "You can practically see the whole city. The winds a bit loud though. I hint to her. She catches on fast, "Can we just go up?"

"Sure, come on." I lead her to the door and up the stairs. We walk towards the railing. She has something to tell me, but should I tell her of the conversation Cinna and I had? She wouldn't like the idea of "Star-crossed lovers". Probably because of Gale. I frown as she looks around at the city, the cars zooming by on the ground, then finally to me.

"I asked Cinna why they let us up here, weren't they worried that some of the tributes might decide to jump right over the side?"

"What did he say?" She wonders.

"You can't." I reach my hand out to further explain, and I feel a small burning on my fingertips, the feeling intensifies when we hear small zapping noise as I jerk my hand away. "Some kind of electric field throws you back on the roof."

"Always worried about our safety." She mutters. "Do you think they're watching us now?" She says, lowering her voice and turning to me.

"Maybe." I turn my head, looking for something to distract her with, when I notice something I hadn't before. There is a small garden on the roof. "Come see the garden." I suggest and we wander over. I look at her and wait.

She pretends to study a blossom. "We were hunting one day. Hidden, waiting for game." She says under her breath.

"You and your father?" I mummer hopefully.

"No, my friend Gale." She says. And I regret having to think about him again. "Suddenly all the birds stopped singing at once. Except one. As if it were giving a warning call. And then we saw her. I'm sure it was the same girl. A boy was with her. Their clothes were tattered. They had dark circles under their eyes from no sleep. They were running as if their lives depended on it." Her eyes stare off, I can tell she's lost in the memory, so I stay silent. "The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere. I mean, one moment the sky was empty and the next it was there. It didn't make a sound, but they saw it. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up, fast, so fast like the elevator. They shot some sort of spear through the boy. It was attached to some cable and they hauled him up as well. But I'm certain he was dead. We heard the girl scream once. The boy's name, I think. Then it was gone, the hovercraft. Vanished into thin air. And the birds began to sing again, as if nothing had happened."

"Did they see you?" I ask after a while.

"I don't know, we were under a shelf of rock." She says, but I don't believe her for some reason. The tone of her voice, it screams guilt. I look down at her and see her trembling. I'm not sure what to do until I remember I'm wearing a jacket.

"You're shivering." I note. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulder, my heart increases speed as I reach down to secure the first button, under her chin. "They were from here?" I ask, trying to distract myself. She nods her head and I drop my hands. "Where do you suppose they were going?" If they were from the Capitol, why would they head towards the 12th district, past us, it's just the ruins of District 13.

"I don't know that." She sighs. "Or why they would leave here."

I stupidly blurt out, a little too loudly, "I'd leave here." I look around nervously, what if someone had heard? I laugh and cover my tracks. "I'd go home now if they let me. But you have to admit, the food's prime." We stand in silence for a while. "It's getting chilly, we'd better go in." As we walk towards her room, I strain my voice to make sure it sounds conversational. "You're friend Gale. He's the one who took your sister away at the Reaping?" I can't take it anymore, I have to know what is going on between them.

"Yes, do you know him?" She asks me.

"Not really. I hear the girls talk about him a lot. I thought he was your cousin or something. You favor each other." I say innocently.

"No, we're not related." She confirms. She looks at me and I nod my head, clearing my face from any emotion, I look away from her, making sure she doesn't see the pain in my eyes. "Did he say goodbye to you?"

She looks confused by my question. "Yes," She hesitates. "So did your father, he brought me cookies." I raise my eyebrow and turn to stare at her. My Father came to visit her? Is she lying? Why would she lie? Was it before or after he visited me? "Really? Well, he likes you and your sister. I think he wishes he had a daughter instead of a house full of boys." This is true, my father talked sometimes of Katniss and Prim, and their mother. He also always said her father was a good man. "He knew your mother when they were kids." I continue, leaving out the part where he was in love with her but she turned him down for Katniss's father.

Katniss looks surprised. "Oh, yes. She grew up in town." I hesitate, wondering again if I should tell her that Prim came to visit me, but decide against it. She would probably think I'm lying. We reach her door and she gives me my jacket back. "See you in the morning then." She says.

"See you." I sling the jacket over my shoulder and walk down to my door. I can feel her eyes still on me and I chuckle. I open my door and collapse onto the bed, using my jacket as a pillow, when I smell it, it smells like Katniss, the sweet smell of grapefruit. I don't even bother to change, I'll probably regret this, but I sleep naked again. Apparently, I haven't learned my lesson. I crawl under the covers and think about the conversation with Cinna, the disturbing turn it took. What did he mean, was he referring to Katniss as the special person, or me? Probably Katniss, because we all know she is going to win, plus Cinna is her stylist. He also told me I was one of a kind. Why? Because I'm risking everything for Katniss? That must be it. But his eyes, they begged me to understand. I'm frustrated now, why didn't he just tell me? The way he just laid the star-crossed lovers idea on the table. Maybe the star-crossed lovers was a cover up story. Maybe it was another show, to distract, I don't know, say, unwanted eyes and ears listening in on the conversation? The way he talked all weirdly, then whispered in my ear, that must be it. He took me to the roof because it was very windy and loud and would be much harder for the Capitol people to listen in on a conversation through surveillance cameras! He knew the Capitol people would be watching us! The star-cross lovers discussion, it was to throw the Capitol people who had been watching into a frenzy, to distract them, because he knew the idea would upset them. Then that gave him the perfect opening to drop a bunch of hints at much bigger subject, one the Capitol could not know of at all. One that I can't even _begin_ to figure out. Satisfied with my progress with this weird puzzle, I close my eyes and let my thought drift. _Remember. We will be watching. _I suddenly remember, does that mean? I'm too exhausted to put anymore thought into it. The words haunt my dreams, making them nightmares, as I cling to the jacket for reassurance.


	5. Chapter 5: Let the Training, Begin

**I'm really sorry this took so long for me to update, and I know I said I would start uploading two chapters at a time, but I'm having some SERIOUS writer's block. Plus, cheerleading practice has just started and it's taking up a lot of my time. I will try my hardest to update more, though. I have a pretty good idea in my head for Peeta, how he will convince the Careers to help him, but ideas would be awesome! Thanks again and please review! :] **

Chapter 5:

I wake up feeling, for the first time in what seems like a while, fully rested. I stretch, get dressed and wander to the dining room. Haymitch sits there, eating a bowl full of broth. I greet him and sit down, and jump when I hear the chair next to me slide on the hardwood floors. Katniss was walking behind me? I didn't even hear her. I smile a little, being constantly reminded of her talents and how they will help her in the arena makes me relax. I greet her as our food is brought out. We all begin eating and I see Haymitch has started on his 3rd bowl of broth, I've never seen him eat so much. Katniss is dipping torn off pieces of pastry roll into her hot chocolate, copying me. That makes me smile again. When I stuff myself to the point where I'm about to puke, I push my plate up and a silent waiter comes forward to claim it. I wasn't intending for that to happen, and it makes me feel kind of bad, like I'm spoiled and have lived in the Capitol all my life, having servants wait on me hand and foot. Haymitch and Katniss seem finished too, and I'm sort of relieved when the waiter comes and retrieves their plates, too. Haymitch takes a swig from the flask he's pulled out of his pocket and sighs, leaning forward. "So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now.

Separately? Why would he coach us separately? I look at Katniss and she looks at me before turning to Haymitch.

"Why would you coach us separately?" She asks for both of us.

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about."

Katniss looks back at me. "I don't have any secret skills." I say quickly. "And I already know what yours is, right? I mean, I've eaten enough of your squirrels." Training separately is _not_ an option. Katniss looks at me, surprised. What? The butcher's meat is really expensive, so my father would only buy a pound of it, then add in some squirrel meat when my mother wasn't looking. If she knew she was eating anything but rich town's people food, she'd throw a fit.

"You can train us together." Katniss says. I nod.

"Alright, so give me some idea of what you can do." Haymitch's eyes flicker between us.

"Oh I can't do anything," I promise. "Unless you count baking bread." I add after a moment.

"Sorry, I don't." Haymitch sighs, turning to Katniss. "Katniss. I already know you're handy with a knife..."

"Not really. But I can hunt. With a bow and arrow." She says.

"And your good?" Haymitch presses.

"I'm all right." She says after a moment of hesitation. All right? You've _got_ to be kidding me.

"She's excellent." I correct her. "My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits every one in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells to the butcher. She can even bring down deer." My eyes flicker between Haymitch's raised eyebrow and Katniss's appalled face. Embarrassed, I look down and fidget with the tablecloth, feeling my face turn pink. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...

"What are you doing?" Katniss asks me, obviously embarrassed. This makes me look up to meet her suspicious eyes. I knit my eyebrows together; confused and a little irritated. "What are you doing? If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself."

"What about you. I've seen you at the market. You can lift hundred-pound bags of flour. Tell him that. That's not nothing." She shakes her head and raises her eyebrows.

At first I can't speak, because I'm so happy that she had noticed me in the market, but I smirk and snort back, "Yes, and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't."

"He can wrestle," She blurts out and turns her head to Haymitch. "He came in second in our school competition last year, only after his brother." Wow, I had no idea she knew about that, much less cared. I feel a twinge of jealousy towards my brother, Kenny. I was so angry when he beat me. I suddenly wish she never brought that up.

"What use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death?" I grimace at the thought, rolling around on the ground with someone, trying to get the upper hand. I'd be exhausted and an easy target by the time they died, if I even won.

"There's always hand-to-hand combat. All you need is to come up with a knife, and you'll at least stand a chance. If I get jumped, I'm dead." Her voice gets higher on the word _dead_. _No, I won't let that happen_. I promise her in my mind.

"But you won't! You'll be living up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking off people with arrows!" I hear my voice rising and my body leaning forward as I stare at her disgusted face. "You know what my Mother said to me when she came to say goodbye, as if to cheer me up, she says maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner. Then I realized, that she didn't mean me, she meant you!" I bark at her, leaning back in my chair. I swallow hard. _Do not cry. Do not cry. Do not cry._ I chant in my head.

Katniss stares at me for a moment and sighs, "Oh, she meant you."

"She said, 'She's a survivor, that one.' _She _is." I spit. She looks in my eyes and knows I'm not lying. She stares at me with a distant look in her eyes, she's remembering something. She suddenly looks down at a roll she'd been rolling around in her hand and almost whispers, "But only because someone helped me." I glance at the roll and look her in the eye again. I know exactly what she's talking about. The day I burnt the bread and took a beating for her. I shrug my shoulders and look away. "People will help you in the arena, they'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you."

"No more than you." She says quietly, but confidently. I just roll my eyes to Haymitch, who has been sitting quietly, observing us.

"She has no idea, the effect she can have." I mutter. He looks at me with a certain humor in his eyes, like he thinks he's figure me out, or something. I quickly look away and see Katniss staring at me, confused. I can tell she doesn't understand the choice of my words. I don't bother trying to explain it to her, because I know I'd end up having to say _'….and that is what I meant by that remark, Katniss. I believe whole heartedly in this, simply because I love you so much.' _ I roll my eyes again and Katniss averts her scowling eyes to the bread in her hand. Yes, she definitely took my words the wrong way.

"Well then. Well, well, well." Haymitch sighs, breaking the awkward silence. "Katniss, there's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private section with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of the archery. Are you any good at trapping?"

"I know a few basic snares." She still stares at her bread.

"That may be significant in terms of food. And, Peeta, she's right. Never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to a player. In the Training Center, they will have weights, but do not reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes. The plan's the same for both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?" Haymitch asks.

Katniss and I nod.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute." We both try to object but he hits his hand on the table. "Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training."

I stay in my chair and watch Katniss stomp her feet to her room, flinching as I hear her door slam angrily shut. I wish I could go apologize, but instead I take it out on Haymitch.

"What the hell, Haymitch?" I glare at him. He is smiling foolishly at me.

"What? I thought you'd like the idea of sticking by each other's side."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snap. But I hesitate, looking down at my hands.

"Oh, come now, Peeta. I see the way you look at her, talk about her." He laughs. "You're hooked." He smiles wider, leaning back in his chair.

"You don't- I am _not_-You have _no _idea-" I gasp, exasperated. I'm standing now, pacing back and forth as Haymitch chuckles. "Okay!" I say quietly, hoping she will not hear. "You're right, okay? Please Haymitch. You _have _to help me!" I beg, falling into my chair again. I realize this is the perfect time to bring up the conversation I had with Cinna. "Listen, Cinna and I-"

"Yes, I do want you to admit you're love on the Caesar Flickerman show." He interrupts me.

"Okay, I really don't want to… but I will. For sponsors."

Haymitch laughs again. "Sure…for _sponsors._"

"Haymitch. The games, what are some options I have?" I lean forward in anticipation. He stares at me for a while, but eventually sighs when he sees the desperation in my eyes.

"Well, you can ask Katniss to stick with you, the audience will be expecting that, or you can go off on your own, praying that neither of you die, or, you can get allies."

"Allies." I repeat. "I want allies." I decide, nodding my head. "The careers."

"You want the careers as your allies…?" Haymitch says in disbelief.

"Yes. They are already intimidated by the performance Katniss and I gave, and if I admit my love for her and get us in the spotlight again, they'll want us out of the picture even more."

"But how will you get them on your side?" He asks.

"I could…I could…uh.." How can I convince them? What could I do? What could I say? My father always told me I had the most beautiful voice. That it was my gift. I could persuade anyone. Well, he was wrong. This would be impossible. I slump into my chair, completely defeated. "I… I don't know."

"You'll figure it out, kid. You have a brain." Haymitch sighs. "Right now you need to go put on your training clothes and meet Effie at the elevator in _20 minutes._" He turns me around and pushes me towards the direction of my room. "I will talk to the Career's Mentors, for ya. Lover boy. And we'll talk more about this whole 'star- crossed lovers' idea soon." He chuckles and I turn to smirk at him as I leave the room. "Thank you." I mutter.

On my bed lie my training clothes. I slip them on and head to the elevator. Effie stands there smiling.

"Ah, hello Peeta." She says as she hugs me and pats my cheek.

"Hello, Effie. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great, but the question is, how are you feeling? Are you nervous?" She asks as she rustles my hair, then brushes it back, then rustles it again. She is obviously nervous.

"I'm fine." I lie. Katniss comes then, and Effie rustles my hair once more before hugging Katniss and placing her braid over her shoulder and fidgeting with her shirt. Katniss doesn't even acknowledge my presence, and I've got to say, that hurts me. We ride in the elevator while Effie blabbers about unimportant things. We are only in the elevator briefly, since it is extremely fast. The training room is on the ground floor, and it is a huge gymnasium. I look around and see various weapon stations and obstacle courses, and then I notice the other tributes. We are the last ones to arrive, but it's not even ten yet. We all make a small circle and someone pins the number 12 on my back. I look around at the other tributes; their faces tense and serious. Katniss and I are the only ones dressed alike. I sigh quietly.

Our head trainer, Atla, explains our training schedules. She says we will be allowed to travel to the different stations freely, there will be experts there to help us, we are not allowed to fight each other, but if we want to fight, there are assistants there to practice with us. The stations vary between fighting techniques and survival skills. My eyes flicker from face to face again, and my eyes lock on a blonde girl with green eyes. I'm about to look away when she winks at me and smiles. I frown at her, then look back at Atla. What a horrible tactic, trying to seduce the tributes from other districts. _I will probably kill you. _I think. Then I shake my head, trying to get rid of the sudden, scary thought. Will I be able to kill other human beings? Take away a child's life, just to ensure my own safety? No, not for me, but I'd do anything for Katniss.

Who was that girl? She wears a 1 on her shirt. Glimmer, I remember now. She's a Career, I can't kill her, I must make an alliance. But how? What would I say to her? When could I even_ talk_ to her? I glance down at Katniss. No, she cannot know of my plan. I look at Glimmer again, who was watching me watching Katniss. Marvel, that is the male tribute's name from District one. I look him up and down. He is tall and skinny, but still very strong. He smirks at the Head trainer, like her words of advice are useless. I can tell just by looking at him he is an arrogant fool; but, he will be my ally.

My eyes settle on the only tribute who's name I've bothered to memorize; Cato. He is the one I need the most as an ally. The other Career tributes seem to hover around him; he is their leader. I would've guessed he would be the winner if Katniss and I weren't in the Games. The group disperses and the Careers head straight towards the weapons that look more like torture devices. I look down at Katniss again and nudge her when I see her staring off into space. She jumps a little.

"Where would you like to start?" I ask when she looks up a me.

She looks around the room and finally focuses her eyes on a small empty stand with a constructor slumped over in his chair out of boredom.

"Suppose we tie some knots." She decides.

"Right you are." We walk over to the man and his face lights up. I guess no one ever comes to his stand. We tie some basic knots until he notices Katniss's talent and teaches us a snare. My hands slowly guide the rope into the snare the man said would leave our victim hanging upside down in a tree by their ankle. Once we can tie the snare easily we move onto camouflage, something I'm sure I can't screw up. I blend different things together, everything you can find in the wilderness. I make vines and leaves and bark on my skin. The constructor praises me for my handy work and Katniss watches in awe.

"I do the cakes." I say, trying to get out of the spotlight.

"The cakes?" Katniss seems confused by my words, but I know she knows what I'm talking about. Prim has dragged her a million times to the bakery so she can admire them. "What cakes?"

"At home. The iced ones, for the bakery." I clear up. She looks down at my arm again and I know she remembers now.

"It's lovely. If only you could frost someone to death," She says sarcastically.

I laugh a little, trying to keep things light, even though her tone is harsh. "Don't be so superior. You can never tell what you'll find in the arena. Say it's actually a gigantic cake-"

"Say we move on." She interrupts. That pretty much ends our attempts at conversation for the day.

The next day goes by slowly. Katniss and I move from station to station. I learn some pretty valuable things; starting fires, making shelters, and using various weapons I've never heard of. I keep going back to hand-to-hand combat though, even when Haymitch tells me repeatedly not to. The instructor is impressed by my strength as he pushes me harder every day. Katniss excels in the edible/ poisonous plant test, as I try to keep up. The only stations we do not go to are the archery and weight lifting stations. After the fourth day of training we eat breakfast and dinner on the 12th floor but we're forced to eat lunch in the Training Center with the other tributes; needless to say it's beyond awkward. The Career Tributes all gather around one table and laugh and joke like one happy family. The other tributes sit alone and stare off into space. Katniss and I sit together, as instructed, and we attempt to talk and act happy together; but I can tell it's not very convincing. We sit in silence most of the time, because we really have nothing to talk about; we don't want to talk about home, we don't talk about our current situation, and we can't talk about our futures, because I'm certain I do not have one. When we sit quietly at our table and glance around, only smiling when we make eye contact with each other, I sigh exasperated. I need to hear her voice; I can't take it anymore. I look around for something to make small talk about until my eyes rest on a bread basket in the middle of our table. It's a weird variety of breads, all of them seem to have a different theme, I realize they are all different types of breads made from the districts. I startle Katniss as I reach forward and flip the basket over, making the bread fall out.

"This represents District 4, see how it's shaped and colored like a fish? That's District 4's specialty. Their bread is very different from ours, it's softer and fluffier; District four is a lot closer to the Capitol than us." I set it down and pick up a crescent roll with nuts and berries in it, explaining that it's from District 11. I go through all the different breads; naming them and explaining how they each represent their Districts. "They are all made of the Capitol bread, though. Each District's bread has a different taste, but the Capitol has just decorated their bread to the different themes." I explain. "And there you have it." I say as I pick them all up and put them back in the basket.

"You certainly know a lot." She comments, smiling slightly.

"Only about bread." I smile widely at her, keeping up the charade, even though I can tell its wearing us both out. "Okay, now laugh as if I've said something funny."

On cue, she bursts into giggles and I chuckle loudly beside her, causing everyone to turn towards us. We both sigh and I slump into my chair a little when people stop looking at us.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I was chased by a bear?" She asks me, smiling again.

"No, but it seems fascinating." I smile, actually interested as she explains how she fought a black bear for a beehive. I laugh and gasp and ask questions whenever she pauses to laugh herself.

After that, the conversations between us don't seem as forced. We are throwing spears, and surprisingly I find that I hit the target from a pretty fair distance away. Katniss hands me another spear and I glance behind us before I throw. The little girl from District 11 who's face haunted my dreams is staring shyly up at us. She half hides behind a pillar, looking alarmed when I make eye contact with her. I notice Katniss watching her, so I lean close to her and murmur, "I think her name is Rue."

She stares at the little girl with sad eyes, and hoarsely says, "What can we do about it?"

What can we do? Nothing, but I know I want to protect her, she is so small and fragile, she probably only ways about 60 pounds. What chance does she have against a 240 pound man with a sword, who won't hesitate to kill her. I shake my head and throw another spear, a lot harder, now that I'm angry. It hits the red circle in the middle of the target, and I notice some people turn to look. Nice. "Nothing to do. Just making conversation." I sigh.

Dinner is chaotic with Haymitch and Effie because they interrogate us. As calmly as I can manage I answer their never ending questions, but I notice Katniss is giving them the cold shoulder. We're both worn out and angry, and I'm beginning to stress out and lose my sleep and appetite. Haymitch seems like he has cut down a lot on his drinking, because he is grumpy and tired all of the time, and he has _no_ patients. When dinner is over Katniss and I walk together to our rooms and I murmur to her, "Someone ought to get Haymitch a drink."

She starts to laugh but stops short. "Don't." She says flatly. "Don't let's pretend when there's no one around."

I look sadly at her. She doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm tired of this, anyway. Of trying to make her smile, trying to make her like me. "Alright, Katniss." Whatever hopes I had of at least making an impression on her before I died is shattered. Maybe it's better that way, but it hurts so much. Katniss and I no longer talk unless we're in public.

The third day of training is here, and they begin to call back, District by District, the tributes for their private sessions. District 12 is of course last, and I learn the boy tribute goes first, then the girl. What will I do? I decide that I will start with weight lifting, to grab their attention, then camouflage, maybe tie an intricate snare, and end with spear throwing. It would be better if I could do hand-to-hand combat but I don't know if the helpers will be in there. We sit with all of the other tributes in the dining room, until Katniss, Rue and I are the only ones left. They call Rue in and I start to get really nervous. To soon, they call my name and I stand up.

"Remember what Haymitch said about being sure to throw weights." Katniss sputters, her cheeks turn pink as if she hadn't meant for the sentence to slip out.

The sight of her beautiful face blushing relaxes me, "Thanks, I will." I smile. "You…shoot straight." I murmur and she nods.

I walk into the gymnasium, the Gamemakers are high up on a balcony with a huge buffet table; cheering and drinking and singing together. Not even acknowledging my presence. I sigh and walk over to the weight lifting station and look up again. A few heads turn my way and I heave a 100 pound dumbbell over my head, and throw it a fair distance, until it crashed loudly into a dummy. I try 125 pounds and lift it pretty easily, throwing it across the room. I look up again and see some nodding, but most are still singing and drinking. I'm starting to get peeved, why won't they even glance at me? This isn't fair. I go to camouflage and pick a tree to resemble. I work quietly as I mix mud and berry juice and swirl them on my arm until I have made my arm blend into the tree perfectly. I press my arm to the bark and look up, to see if they're watching. There are more eyes on me now, I even see a woman smiling. Hopeful, I skip snares and go to spear throwing. I throw a couple, hitting the target most of the time, but when I look up I realize I've completely lost their attention. They all start to sing and drink and laugh together. Angry, I go back to the weight lifting station and throw the heaviest dumbbells around until I hear, "Thank you, District 12. You are excused." I nod my head and go through a different door than the one I came in.

I hit the number 12 on the panel of the elevator and try to control my arms from shaking. I lifted 150 pound bags every day in the market, but I've been away for too long. I'm not used to lifting that much anymore, plus, Haymitch told me to stay away from the weights, so I can feel I've strained myself. Now my arms are tingling and spasming uncontrollably. I get to the 12th floor and I see Haymitch and Effie sitting on the couch. Their heads whip around when they hear the elevator doors open. I go and sit with them and Effie grabs my convulsing arms, worried.

"What happened?" She gasps.

"I lifted weights, but I strained myself." I cross my arms over my chest as they jerk furiously.

"He'll be okay." Haymitch grumbles to Effie. "Quit babying him."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Effie spits as she stands up. "The boy walks in like this," She stretches her arms out towards me. "For all I know he could having a seizure!"

This makes me and Haymitch laugh, and Effie mumbles something angrily as she sits back down. Suddenly our laughs are cut short by the elevator doors opening. Our heads all turn as we see a crying Katniss dash across the room to her chamber.

"Katniss?" I ask, jumping from my seat and trying to walk towards her. She ignores me and slams the door of her room shut, the lock clicking loudly behind her.


End file.
